


I Love Denim

by Gigi



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M, M/M, POV First Person, Swearing, bluejeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean-Claude in Denim while his lovers look on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Denim

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cooper 666's challenge, which was Jean Claude in Denim on http://www.pommedesang.com. A few years ago, also done in first person from Anita's POV.

Smooth blue, tight over his lower body. It cradles his hips so nicely, curving over his back side.

I don't think I can breathe.

I know when I told him he should try to wear something a little up to date, that he would come up with something that would make me wish I hadn't said anything. But, oh god, how I was wrong. I just wish I said it sooner. The way it hugs his ass, the way he moves in them. (Just bend over dammit!)

Blue jeans, god they are just blue jeans. Just normal every day blue jeans, but on him?

My mouth is dry. My body hot. Needing.

“How do I look? Mhmm, Ma petit?”

My tongue feels big in my mouth, I am sweating. Fuck he's turning around, breathe breathe Anita. You can do this, but it's not me that answers him. No, as soon as my lips part to dare say one word a rich voice answers for me.

 

“Merde...”

It was a breathless sexual word, the lust seemed to drip from Asher's voice. With a deep breath I nodded agreeing. Oh, hell I love denim.

-Fin.


End file.
